


Like the music we made tonight

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: Like the music we made tonight [F4M] [Script offer] [Set in 19:th century] [Countryside] [Forbidden fruit] [Strict, conservative family] [Running away from a forced marriage together] [Kissing] [Blowjob] [Riding] [Hopeful] [Wholesome] One [L-bomb]
Relationships: F4M





	Like the music we made tonight

Like the music we made tonight [F4M] [Set in 19:th century] [Countryside] [Forbidden fruit] [Strict, conservative family] [Running away from a forced marriage together] [Kissing] [Blowjob] [Riding] [Hopeful] [Wholesome] One [L-bomb]

The script:

[Fiddle music fading away. Performer approaching listener and sitting down next to him, very enthusiastic, almost out of breath] Goodness me, I’m so full of life right now I feel like I could dance until the cows come home and are let out again the next morning! Did you see me jumping around out there on the floor? I’m sure I looked so silly to you. That’s what my brothers tell me anyway. They’re always out to tease me about everything I do. I just can’t help it though. I feel… weightless when I dance, or as if the ceiling had lifted up from this barn and the sky had brought out the most beautiful sunset of the whole year just for me, or like… like I’ve fallen in love… 

[Insecure laugh] 

God, just listen to me, I must sound ridiculous, don’t I? What? You don’t think so? It’s just… Well… you played my favorite dance ever and I just could feel it in my whole body, like some pulse coming into me from the whole air around me and just... taking over me. Do you know how many times I’ve…

[Worried, lowering her voice] wait, where is mother? Father?

[Sigh of relief] Thank god! They’re not around.

[Shy] Can you… can you keep a secret? 

[Moving closer lowering her voice even more] I’ve practiced playing that dance hundreds of times in this barn, and nobody knows about it. Not even my brothers. My family doesn’t think I own a fiddle anymore.

[Pause]

What’s that? Anymore? Oh, I guess I should explain myself. Yes, I owned a fiddle… [Sad] and my father broke it in front of me. He said music leads fine young girls like me astray from a righteous path in life, and the sooner I grew out of that habit, the better my chances would be to get a suitable husband from the right kind of family. I forgot to mention this, but I’m getting married tomorrow…

[Pause]

What? Do I like him? Who? My husband to be? [increasingly sarcastic] Well, I suppose I should; he’s financially stable, he has a respectable, boring job that he won’t stop talking about, he’s twice my age, we don’t have any common interests and he has the charisma of a dead horse, except for when he’s had too much to drink, like this evening. I’m sure he’s already out and about with his so called friends, full of himself, bragging about his pretty, young bride to be.

[Sigh]

Sorry, perhaps that was too much reality. What? You… liked that I had the courage to share that with you? 

[Slightly bitter] Here’s the thing: I don’t feel brave. My life has been chosen for me by others, and there’s nothing I can do about it. Nobody ever asked me what I wanted – they just all agreed that their… fucking stability should come before my happiness. I’m sorry, I did not mean to use such language.

What? You’ve heard a lot worse from girls like me? [Smiling, teasing] And what would that be, mister mysterious fiddler? Do they have to do with certain functions of the body? Will you teach me? 

[Laughing] Thank you. It’s such a relief to talk to you. You just… well.. you understand cursing, and laughter and… and music.

[Regaining her posture] I never finished telling you the story about that fiddle. Yes, my father broke it and threw the pieces in the fireplace. So you know what I did?

[Moving closer and lowering her voice, as to tell a secret] I hid my embroideries from my family, then sneaked out to the market every Saturday to sell them, and when I finally got enough money from it…

[Enthusiastic] I got myself a new one, in secret. Do you want to know where I keep it? It’s right above us. I hide it under one of the rafters above the loft. 

[Confident and proud] and no one, not a single soul will ever take away music from me. So when I heard you play that song, right where I’ve practiced it for so long… Good lord… I got to indulge in having a dream come true right in front of my own eyes!

[Pause]

[Confident] You know, there are upsides to me not being noticed much by my family. You want to know one of them? [Smiling] If I would want to, say, discretely sneak out of here with a young and handsome stranger they would probably not take notice of that either. You know something else they don’t notice? Well, how about the secluded little glade surrounded by trees outside, and the fact that nobody would see us there? 

[Enthusiastic] Come with me. Let’s get out of here!

[Outside]

[Enthusiastic] Do you feel the air? Do you smell the grass? Can you hear the nightingales, and the larks and the finches and the buntings and the swallows? [Breathing in heavily] How much music have you made listening to this birdsong? How much poetry do you think is hidden only in this small piece of mother nature?

[Melancholic] How can life be so harsh when it’s so beautiful? Can you answer that? 

[Laughing] Yes, wish I could too.

[Serious tone] But maybe we don’t need answers tonight. [Loving] Maybe we need something.. 

[Moving closer, breathing heavily] ...so much simpler…

[Kissing]

...You taste like rhythm…

[Kissing]

And song…

[Kissing]

And summer…

[Kissing]

Do you want me?

[Kissing]

Because I don’t think I’ve wanted anyone like I want you right now. I don’t need to blush, or stutter, or explain myself. 

[Proud] I want you. So much.

[Embracing, speaking softly] Take my clothes of now. I want to show you my body. I want to feel your naked skin against mine, your kisses everywhere, your…

[Kissing, clothes are removed]

Your tongue…

[Kissing]

[in between kisses, breathing heavily, slightly moaning] On my nipples… while I play with your hair… and you grab my butt cheeks… and then I wanna get down… on my knees… and kiss you…

[Blowjob sounds] right here...

[Blowjob sounds]

You’re so hard and swollen with desire…

[Blowjob sounds]

Fuck… you taste so good… and you feel so good in my mouth…

[Blowjob sounds]

You’re so warm… and so firm…

[Blowjob sounds]

It makes me… feel safe… I want to pleasure you…

[Blowjob sounds]

But I don’t know if I can wait much longer... to be pleasured myself.

[Blowjob sounds stop]

[Softly, lovingly] Lay down for me now. I want to sit down on top of you. Let me take you inside of me.

[He lays down, she squats on top of him]

We need to go slow first, OK? I’m really, really wet, but I’m still sensitive. Just rub the tip…

[Moaning] slowly against my lips first…

[Moaning, breathing heavily] Fuck…

And then slowly…

Push into me…

[Moaning] God, you are so warm… you fill me up so perfectly… it’s like you’re made for me…

[Thrusting, moaning] Fuck… yes… push into me…

[Thrusting speeding up]

[Moaning, breathing heavily, thrusting] 

God… 

Fuck… 

Fuck my pussy… 

Fuck my cunt… 

Just keep pushing into me…

Oh God…

[Thrusting gets faster, moaning gets louder]

Oh God, fuck yes, fuck fuck…  
I’m exploding!  
I’m letting go of everything…  
I’m stepping outside…  
Of my body...  
I’ve never felt anything…  
Like it…  
In my life…  
Fuck…  
Fuck...

Oh God yes baby...   
Oh God, fuck, We can't get pregnant…  
What do we do?  
I have an idea. Take your cock out and spill everything into my mouth.

[Gets on her knees. He stands up]

Hold your cock baby. Touch yourself and come in my mouth.

[Jerking sounds]

[Loving, exulted] I want to please you so much.

[Jerking sounds] I want you to explode like I did.

[Jerking sounds] I want to give that to you.

[Jerking sounds intensify more and more] Yes baby, cum for me. Let it all go and cum for me. Spill it all into my warm mouth. Yes, just like that, yes, fuck… fuck...

[He comes in her mouth]

Oh that tasted so sweet, and creamy and thick. Fuck, you just made me feel more pleasure in one night then I have ever felt in all my years.

[Kissing]

Thank you…

[Kissing]

For being you…

[Kissing]

I…

[Pause]

[Sigh]

[Insecure, sad] I suppose I need to go back now. They will start asking for me and wonder where I am.

[Sigh]

[Bitter] Why did I have to meet you? Why did I have to complicate things like this for myself? I could have just stuck with the life I had been given and accepted everything and pretended to smile and care… but now…

[Crying]… please just hold me…

[Pause] 

[Surprised] What? What are you saying? No… No but I do have to go back, I can’t just run of and be… and be…

[Sigh] And be happy. I would be… happy. With you. [Confident] I know it. I don’t care if you don’t have money, or if you come from a respected family. I don’t care if you’re flat broke and don’t even have shelter for tonight. I would be happy, just being with you, no matter what.

[Sigh] Fuck...

[Decisive] OK. I will do it. I will run away with you. Oh God my heart is beating so fast and my head is spinning… but I know it’s the only right thing to do. I know it in my heart and I don’t care what my father thinks. Baby… Sweetheart… 

[Kissing]

I’m gonna sneak back into the barn…

[Kissing]

And get my fiddle…

[Kissing]

And then we will spend a whole life…

[Kissing]

Making music…

[Kissing]

Like the music we made tonight. Do you want that? 

[Relieved] Good God, you said yes. I don’t even know what to…

[Kissing]

[Loving] OK. Just wait here. I’ll be back with you as fast as I can. Thank you. Thank you for everything. I’ll see you soon my love.


End file.
